


Shelter from the Storm

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Caught off-world, Jack and Daniel seek shelter.





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

The wind howled around the pair of men, biting at any inch of exposed skin, cutting through the shelter of their small two man tent. Daniel clutched the survival sheet tightly as the Colonel clicked his radio once more, frozen fingers reluctant to obey his commands.

"Carter, come in?"

Daniel strained to hear Sam's voice reply over the maelstrom swirling around them. Silently he cursed PX07-194 and its damned erratic weather systems. Scowling he snatched at a lifted corner of the sheet that was letting precious heat escape.

Feeling Jack's arm settle around his back once more, he looked over to his friend with a questioning look.

"They're doing ok, Daniel. Teal'c managed to find them a small overhang which is giving them some shelter. More than we have, that's for sure." Jack looked ruefully at where the floor of the tent undulated as the strong wind tried to get beneath the canvas and rip it up into the air.

He felt, more than heard Daniel's snort of combined relief and self-derision at their predicament. The wind howled once more, making Daniel feel that for all the world he was wearing some of Carter's fancy Christmas wrapping paper, than thick standard issue BDUs. The thought made him smile, yet he guessed it appeared as more of a scowl.

Jack took in the look on Daniel's face.

"Lousy way to spend Christmas Eve, huh?"

Daniel nodded, giving an involuntary shiver as he cast his thoughts back to his warm and inviting apartment. He had planned to spend tonight with a good Merlot, Christmas presents that needed wrapping and a CD of seasonal Gregorian chants. Or 'death chants', as Jack called them.

Daniel was broken from his reverie by a curse from Jack. As his friend scrambled out from under the survival sheet he followed his gaze. The corner of their tent, the only thing standing between them and certain hypothermia, had started to lift clear of the ground.

Jack growled and then started to unzip the front of their shelter.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daniel yelled, grabbing Jack's hand.

"I've got to secure that line," Jack replied, raising his own voice to make himself heard over the storm. "If I don't this whole damned thing might just take off!"

Daniel shuffled forward on his knees, unable to stand due to the height of the tent. "It's sub-zero out there. You'll freeze to death."

Jack gave him a grim smile. "I'll have a few minutes before...", he trailed off. "Well a couple at least."

Daniel started to shrug out of his BDU jacket with the intention of offering it up to Jack, to act as another layer of protection.

"No way, bud," Jack said, stopping Daniel's hands with his own. "One of us needs to stay warm and dry."

Daniel frowned at him, before shaking his head. With a sudden thought, he began to rip open the pockets on his trousers. A couple of moments later he bundled soft leather into Jack's hands. Jack looked down to find Daniel's leather excavation gloves. Worn almost butter soft through years of grubbing in the dirt, they looked inviting against the artic temperatures outside.

Pulling them on, Jack's eyes locked with Daniel's and a silent communication passed between the two. Then a moment later, a blast of freezing air hit Daniel as Jack stepped outside. Almost unconsciously Daniel started marking time. By his reckoning Jack had only three minutes tops before the cold would render him incapacitated.

Time seemed to slow.

The cold air that Jack's exit had let in was causing Daniel's breath to condense on his glasses, making the second hand on his watch seem to blur and lag.

"Come on, come on," he urged underneath his breath.

One minute had passed, and still the wind seemed to buffet and twist the corner of the tent. Silently urging Jack on, Daniel focused on the tent, watching for signs that Jack had gotten the thing under control. Glancing down at his watch, he noted, with rising panic that two minutes had passed. Was he imagining it, or indeed had the corner of the tent had begun to tame against the onslaught of the vicious wind? 

"Jack..." he whispered fervently.

Flicking on his small halogen torch, he began to tighten the fastenings of his BDUs. Crouching by the entrance to the tent, he shone the torch light at the fastening, acting as a beacon to Jack. Daniel counted down the last few seconds.

Crouching as he reached up to undo the entrance, Daniel was unprepared for the six foot of frozen Colonel that tumbled into him.

"Jack!" 

The Colonel lay where he had landed, half on top of Daniel. His teeth were chattering and his nose, ears, lips and cheeks almost bleeding from the rawness of the wind.

Daniel swore violently. Quickly resealing the entrance to the tent, he threw the survival sheet over Jack. Well versed in survival situations, thanks to his SGC training, he quickly began rubbing Jack's limbs, convincing the blood to speed up its circulation, therefore warding off frostbite.

Jack yelled in pain, making Daniel wince. Rolling him over onto his back, he continued his ministrations, pleased to note that Jack was at least still shivering. Shivering meant that his body hadn't started to shut down yet.

Jack moaned.

"Cold?" Daniel asked.

The lack of a witty reply worried him.

Deciding that enough had been done, Daniel settled down to the side of Jack, pulling the older man's back flush against his body. The survival sheet seemed almost inadequate for the task, but as best he could Daniel tucked it around Jack.

Jack's shivers had become almost violent in nature. Holding him close Daniel bore little heed to the spasms. Remembering Janet's lectures on shared body heat, Daniel quickly began to undo the buttons on Jack's BDUs.

"Wha-what-cha d-doing, Danny?"

Daniel made a hushing sound, ignoring the gasp of shock as his cold hands slid across Jack's muscular torso. They wrapped tight around Jack, as Daniel's open BDU jacket, partially covered them.

Despite the initial shock, Jack sank into the inviting warmth, his body enjoying the feel of Daniel's t-shirt clad body pressed up against his own. Still the gentle, warm hands covered his chest and abdomen, in what only could have been called a possessive manner.

Warmth breath crept around his neck as Daniel's booted foot, eased a leg through his own.

To both of them, the sound of the storm seemed to fade to background noise, as they focused on each other. It felt as though the world had narrowed to just the two of them, cocooned away inside their clothes, a single silver sheet and piece of canvas the only protection from the unforgiving elements. To Daniel, to hold Jack like this felt almost surreal. To Jack, it felt almost too real. If the storm didn't abate soon, he knew their chances of survival were slim.

Daniel felt Jack start to shift in his arms and released his vise-like grip. With relief he noted the vague colour on his friend's face, nose and lips. An indication that the blood flow was once again returning.

Jack followed Daniel's gaze, involuntarily licking his frost torn lips. Noting his friend's ragged breath at the action and spurred on by the desperate situation, Jack made a decision.

Bringing a shivering hand up to Daniel's face, he dropped the final barriers. Looking deeply into Daniel's eyes, for the first time he allowed his emotions to show through. As strong as the elements outside, they left Daniel slightly shaken but in no doubt.

"Jack...?" he breathed.

"Daniel," came the whispered reply as Jack closed the remaining distance between them.

Dried, rough lips sealed together. At first stubble scraped against skin, until the wet velvet feel of mouths and lips joined. Power and emotion coursed through them both, until physically they could get no closer. 

Daniel shifted against Jack, smothering him with his weight and warmth. A smile graced his face as his hip bumped against Jack's groin and the steely heat to be found there.

With renewed enthusiasm, he pinned Jack down, moving against him until the older man squirmed beneath him.

Daniel broke them apart and with a mischievous tenderness looked down at Jack.

"Merry Christmas," Daniel whispered above the buffeting of the tent in the wind.

"Shut up, Daniel," Jack replied, as a hand shot up and curled around the archaeologist's neck, pulling him back down to Jack.

Any protests that followed were swallowed up by Jack's mouth and the storm outside.

* * *

A beautiful and calm morning broke on PX07-194. Greens and purples streaked over the sky, promising a crisp but sunny day.

Daniel woke to the sound of soft snoring against his left ear. Smiling with satisfaction, he gently stroked the hair away from Jack's forehead.

"Felt that..." came the mumbled reply.

Daniel smiled, placing a kiss on the bare neck presented to him. His tongue flickered out to taste the skin, the musky scent of sleepy O'Neill filling his senses. 

Too soon, the moment was broken by the radio crackling into life.

Jack looked across at a slightly crestfallen Daniel as he reached for the unit. 

"After we gate out, how about we continue this with Christmas dinner, my place?" he asked.

Daniel granted him one of his rare smiles, before shyly replying, "Yousurebetcha." 

The End


End file.
